Third Eye
|released = 13.0.0 |attribute = (hidden) |lethality = 32 (Max) 37 (Legacy) 75 (Current) |rateoffire = 69 |capacity = 7/14 |mobility = 8 (Weight) 50 (Current Mobility) |cost = 10 |Level required = 6 |theme = Futuristic/Royal Themed |number = 238 }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Description It is a royal themed sniper rifle which possesses a (presumably) 3x scope. It shoots a light blue bullet which is capable of killing enemies in the head with one shot, and two shots on the body for a kill. It has a slow fire rate, medium capacity, and low mobility. Appearance It has an overall triangular shape and a futuristic floating scope that apparently has 3 layers of glass. It has white on top and gold plating on its underside and sides. The frame and magazine are both blue. It has red gems and other minor details dotted about. Combat The gun is held by both of the player's hands. It shoots light blue bullets at a slow fire rate which deals hige damage and has instant travel time. It holds 7 bullets and when spawning, the player is given two extra magazines. The weapon has the X-Ray Vision attribute, allowing the player to see enemies through walls while scoped in. It also has the Armor Bonus attribute, giving the player extra armor at no cost. Its scope magnification is presumably 3x, making it difficult to snipe at long ranges, but the weapon is still very accurate. When reloading, the magazine shaped like a box which is located at the bottom of the gun is taken out, and replaced with another magazine. Strategy Tips *Since it has an armor bonus, use this to gain free armor. *It's best to set it up with other Clan weapons to benefit the most. *It has X-Ray vision. You can use it to detect hidden enemies behind walls. *Because the Third Eye is a sniper, go into long-ranged maps such as Sniper Forts or D-Day for the best game-play. *In long ranges, use the scope to detect and kill enemies more easily. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage. *Use weapons that slow the opponent down so you can easily shoot them. *If you are skilled enough, snipe with this weapon to see where opponents are located, and then use a wall break weapon such as the Thunderer. Counters *Fight these users in close quarters and when using a Heavy weapon. *Don't try to hide, because the player will be able to detect you with the X-Ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. *Strafe the shots as much as you can. *Hiding is fine since the bullets do not actually wall-break. Be aware of the positions of a Third Eye user at all times. *Use the Reflector (Gadget) to reflect the damage. *Use weapons like the Frozen Dragon and get behind the user to destroy them quickly. Recommended Maps *Sniper Forts *Fort Siege Equipment Setups * Equip a Heavy weapon for easier close-quarters battles. * Also, equip another wall-break weapon. Use the scope to find players and quick switch and kill them if they are behind walls, * Equip an 85 mobility weapon. * Equip an automatic Primary/Backup weapon to finish off weakened opponents. Changelog 13.0.0 * Initial release. 15.1.0 * The weapon was nerfed to a two headshots kill. Its capacity was increased to 10. 15.3.1 * The weapon was buffed to a 1 - 2 headshot kill. ??.?.? * Despite having the X-Ray Vision attribute, this weapon used to have the wall-break attribute (not shown in Armory). It was removed at an unknown update, most likely due to it being too overpowered. Sometime before 17.0.0 * The Third Eye had a hidden attribute: Piercing Shot. However, it was removed in an update prior to 17.0.0. 17.0.0 * The weapon now needs 250 to be crafted instead of 10 before this update. New clan weapons and already existing ones have been changed to require 250 to be crafted as well. Trivia *The Crosshairs of this weapon, Eraser, Excalibur, Power Fists, Reaper, and Poseidon Trident have had their crosshairs changed to be more unique. *This weapon and the, Armadillo, Combat Gauntlet, Disconnector, Eraser, Excalibur, Garbage Rifle, New Year Defender, Poseidon Trident, Power Fists, Reaper, Sharp Flame, Sword & Shield and Viking have the Armor Bonus attribute. *This weapon and the, Antivirus, Neutron Pulsator, Overseer, Pew Pew Rifle, Pursuer Z3, and Spiritual Rifle have the X-Ray Vision attribute. *This weapon may be a reference to the Illuminati or the all-seeing eye. *This gun is based on a Chinese demigod, Erlang Shen. He has 3 eyes and his third eye can see through anything in the universe and beyond. *Its appearance resembles to Alien Sniper Rifle. *This weapon puffs out a blue smoke after each shot and in its reload animation. *It actually has a 3x zoom, bigger than Exterminator‘s 2x scope, and smaller than Hellraiser’s 4x scope, which might be a reference to its name, Third Eye. *The Oracle wouldn't do anything to this weapon since this weapon already has X-Ray Vision. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed Category:Parts Items Category:Clan Legend Category:Mythical